ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hoe
, also known as Ho, is a Kaiju who first appeared in episode 3 of Ultraman 80. The first Hoe came into existence because of the negative emotions of a heartbroken teenage boy. He then proceeded to rampage across the city until he was finally vanquished by Ultraman 80. Another Hoe rose during Ultraman Mebius' time, this time spawned by the sadness of multiple students whose school was about to be demolished. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Unknown History Ultraman 80 After a teenage boy had his heart broken, Hoe was created by the negative emotions he was feeling. Hoe began to ravage the city around him as he acted wildly. UGM arrived to the scene, but their fighters were no match for Hoe's heat stream. After the young boy passed out Yamoto turned into Ultraman 80. Hoe began to mercilessly beat down 80, but the hero never gave up as he tried his best to beat down the negativity kaiju. The Saxium Beam was used, but Hoe had a natural resistance to beams. 80 tried the Buckle Beam, this time reducing Hoe to nothing. Trivia *Design: Osamu Yamaguchi *Hoe's roar is a modified Seagorath roar and was later used for Alien L85 Zuckal, Jihibikiran, and Delusion Ultraseven. *Hoe visibly appears to be a mixture of various canine and feline species. *Of all the Minus Energy Kaiju from Ultraman 80's series, Hoe has the most number of reappearances; this could be attributed to the real-life fact that among all negative emotions, sadness (the negative energy Hoe is spawned from) is the most recurring and difficult to get over for most people. *Hoe seems to be similar to Gabara from All Monsters Attack as both were created from the minds of children through peer pressure, even though they were of different peer pressure. Gabara was created from a child being bullied and Hoe was created from a love sick middle school boy. Ultraman Mebius Hoe reappeared in episode 41 of Ultraman Mebius. After the announcement of their school being scheduled to be demolished in the coming weeks, negative energy was created by the sad atmosphere given off by the students of Yamato Takeshi during its final reunion. This energy materialized had branched out, forming the monster Hoe. As it threatened to destroy countless lives, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius, but he and Hoe were evenly matched. GUYS attacked with their wing fighters, but their attacks simply passed through its minus energy body, making the situation more serious, worse when Hoe pinned Mebius and began to cry his acidic tears on him. Called forth by the presence of Negative Energy on Earth, Ultraman 80 arrived on Earth to deal with the monster. After a short fray, Hoe looked towards the sky, longingly desiring to leave Earth. 80 used his Buckle Beam on Hoe, transforming him into energy, and the Kaiju flew into space. Trivia *In this series, Hoe has a blue energy beam rather than a blast of fire. *This episode was later featured in Shin Ultraman Retusuden episode 69 "80's Bond: Teacher of Memories". Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Hoe returned in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Fire Golza, King Pandon, Zoa Muruchi, and Frogos (B). He was then seen rising out of the ground along with Red King, Eleking, King Guesra, Tyrant, Gudon, and Banpira. He then teamed up with Alien Reflect, Tyrant, Galberos, Vakishim, and Sadola to take down Litra. When Rei and his Gomora went beserk thanks to Belial, he and the other surviving monsters stood back to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. He was killed by Ultraman Zero's Emerium Slash when he arrived along with Roberuga II and Cherubim. Trivia *The Hoe suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Hoe's appearance in the movie. *Hoe is seen as one of the monsters that merges with the others to become Beryudora, what part he makes up is not identified however. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Hoe, along with a lot of other monsters, are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. He most likely returned to his original form after Ginga's victory. Ultraman Orb Hoe reappears in episode 7 of Ultraman Orb where his appearance was foreshadowed by visions seen by a special girl named Haruka who worried that the monster might appear from a fog and defeat and kill Ultraman Orb. Soon afterwards, Hoe appeared for real after a fog, consisting of Minus Energy, enveloped the town and the monster soon began to go on a rampage and destroyed a lot infrastructure by absorbed the Minus Energy and using his energy attacks on them. According to Gai Kurenai, the monster appeared because of Haruka's sorrow and despair to prevent the future from changing due to her future predicting ability. The wanderer then transformed into the Ultra in his Burnmite form and began to fight the monster. Even though he stopped to cry at the beginning of the fight, Hoe got the upper hand in combat and was going to kill Orb by repeatedly stomping on him. However, after hearing words of encouragement from Haruka (who was watching the battle and finally snapped out of her depression after she some words of encouragement from Gai and Naomi), Orb threw the monster away from him and seemingly killed Hoe by using his Stobium Dynamite, but Hoe just reappeared behind him and fired another Hoe Flash at him, which Orb dodged, and the latter then turned into his Spacium Zeperion form saw him cry shed a tear once more,in Hoe's final moments, it stood completely still as Orb fired his Sperion Ray at Hoe, transforming him into pure energy and then disappearing for good. Trivia *The Hoe suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Hoe's appearance in the series, only with the eyes being much more blue. Powers and Weapons * : Hoe can fire a beam of blue and purple energy from his mouth. *Cores: Hoe has two cores within its body, one which stores Minus Energy and a second which holds its sulfuric acid. *Acidic Tears: Hoe can create tears of acid from his eyes. These tears can also be explosive. *Projectile Immunity: Being composed of Negative Energy, Hoe's body is intangible to any projectile attacks that could harm him. :;Ultraman Orb *Fog Creation: Hoe is able to create fog from his body to hide himself from enemies. Ho Energy Beam.png|Hoe Flash cryinghoe.gif|Acidic Tears Ho Projectile Immunity.png|Projectile Immunity UO-Hoe Screenshot 007.jpg|Fog Creation Other Media Ultra Zone Hoe appears in the TV series, Ultra Zone. During episodes 12 and 13, Hoes are created from an environment that surrounds a broken up couple. At the same time, a Lunaticks is seen attacking the city, provoking the Hoes to merge into a giant Hoe and battle the Lunaticks. Ultimately Lunaticks is seen into retreating, but Hoe turns his rampage on the couple who created him and attacks them too. After the couple rekindle their relationship during the fray, Hoe vanishes, now that the negative energy has been purified. Ultraman Galaxy Hoe reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a rare chance of getting Hoe. Gallery Ultraman 80 HO I.jpg Whoel2.png Whoele1.png HO III.jpg Hoe I.png HOE I.png HO II.jpg Ultraman Mebius Uhhh hoe not you topo.png Hoe.jpg Hoe really is cute.png Ultraman Orb A Future Shrouded in Fog.png Hoe Shadow.jpeg UO-Hoe Screenshot 001.jpg UO-Hoe Screenshot 002.jpg UO-Hoe Screenshot 003.jpg UO-Hoe Screenshot 004.jpg UO-Hoe Screenshot 005.jpg UO-Hoe Screenshot 006.jpg UO-Hoe Screenshot 007.jpg UO-Hoe Screenshot 008.jpg UO-Hoe Screenshot 009.jpg Orbep7.png image hoe 009.jpg image hoe 0010.jpg Hoe 0098image.jpg Hiefimage.jpg image hoety.jpg image hoe energy atk.jpg image hoe tyu.jpg image hoe uy.jpg Hoe looming.jpeg Binding of Isaac.jpeg Ouch.jpeg Miscellaneous Ultraman Orb Hoe Kaiju Card.png|Kaiju Card Hoe Acid Tears Card.png|Kaiju Card IMG 0897.jpg|Kaiju Card Hoe Movie.png Hoe Movie I.png Hoe pic.png HO V.png Hoe Figure.jpeg Hoe figure..jpeg id:Hoe ja:ホー Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Minus Energy Kaiju Category:Canine Kaiju Category:Feline Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:100 Monster Army